Matthew Teeger
Matthew Teeger was a schizophrenic person and amateur taxidermist who had a radical cognitive bond with his mother, Julia Teeger. In his youth, he once attacked his stepfather because he felt that his stepfather was harming her. As a result, he was arrested and spent some time in jail. He also carried a knife around him under his shoe at all times, something that he was often mocked about by other kids. He was also given a rabbits foot by his mother to protect him against "bad people." In 2007, Matthew ended up seeing his mother's corpse after she died of a heart aneurysm, and instead of reporting it to the police, he put his taxidermist skills to good use and ended up stuffing her body, and also carried her around to make everyone believe (including, presumably, himself) that she was still alive. Six months later, after two Julie Teegers were reported dead (murdered with a steak knife in what was apparently a burglary gone wrong, and apparently killed in a hit and run accident/runover murder, respectively) and the third Julie Teeger suspected of being the next target, Matthew Teeger became the SFPD's primary suspect. This was unfortunately made worse when Monk stumbled upon the fact that he had taxidermied his mother's corpse instead of reporting her death to the authorities. He was quite irritated at the newspaper headlines mentioning his being wanted, paying the newspaper machine and struggling to open it so he could throw out all of the newspapers specifically because they had his name on the front page referring to the suspect. He eventually returned back to his Mother's house, and after being questioned by his "mother", after allegedly having heard from the police that he's been a "bad boy", although he snaps as he doesn't want to talk about it, he does admit that he's been a bad boy, begs for forgiveness, asking for sugar, and eventually wanting to sit on her lap. Unbeknownst to him, however, his "mother" was actually Randy Disher in disguise for a police-mounted sting operation against him, and ended up arrested and brought in for questioning. He explains to them that the "bad thing" he alluded to was actually talking to some girls in the park, as his mother "hates him doing that." This only worsened the situation as they were investigating the murders of two Julie Teegers. He tries to tell them that he doesn't wish to hurt them, even after they suspected that he hated his mother. He also explains that he has a knife under his shoe at all times when they show it to him, and reacted in pause when they mentioned the trailer hitch. These facts, namely the fact that he carries a knife with him at all times, led Monk to realize that not only was he most likely not the guy, but there was more to the situation than it seemed. He eventually stole a policeman's handgun, fired it, and escaped the Police Department attempting to track down Julie Teeger at the driving practice parking lot. The Police and Natalie Teeger suspected that he was attempting to kill her, but he actually intended to warn Julie Teeger about the killer and give her the rabbits foot. The Police were about to snipe him in an attempt to defend Julie Teeger, but Monk, after investigating the Graduate Student Julie Teeger with Disher, stopped them telling him that he's not the guy. Presumably, the police gave him an apology for the trouble they caused before arresting the real killer: George Teeger. Behind the scenes The conversation he had with his "mother" before being arrested echoed Norman Bates talking to his mother in "Psycho." External links Category:Characters